


The World on Mute

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Andrew is trying to help Nicky. Nicky isn't doing great.





	The World on Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I'm projecting again.

Nicky perched on the bed. The dorm room was grey. Everything was grey. Everything was static. He couldn't even make himself care. Not anymore. He was tired, and alone. The world felt was muted, and the dorm room was grey. 

"Nicky, Nicky! Are you even listening?"

Andrew was yelling at him. That was important because Andrew didn't yell. Not at him. He got angry, or annoyed, but he didn't yell. To be fair Nicky couldn't blame him for not thinking he was worth the effort of raising his voice. 

"What? Sorry."

Andrew's face morphed into a look of quiet frustration for a moment. 

"Are you okay?"

Nicky thought he'd misheard. 

"What?"

"Are you okay Nicky?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

Nicky couldn't figure out why Andrew cared. 

"It's so cold…."

Andrew reached the bed across from Nicky's. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Nicky's shoulders. Nicky found himself frozen. Andrew was still watching Nicky. 

"Warmer?"

Nicky nodded absentmindedly. It wasn't. Not really. He couldn't pinpoint why Andrew would care. 

"Nicky what's wrong?"

"I'm cold Andrew. Everything is cold. And grey, and empty."

"I think you should talk to Bee."

"I'm not going to talk to Bee. There's no point anyways."

Andrew scowled at that. 

"I'm making you an appointment. If you don't go I'll call Eric."

Nicky laughed. Nothing was funny, but he still laughed. 

"He won't care. He hasn't spoken to me in ages. I don't see why you care either." 

Andrew grabbed his phone. 

"I'm making you an appointment with Bee."

He left the room, his ancient phone beeped as he dialed.


End file.
